


Fall Flavors

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: Yosuke brings Yu a special treat.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Fall Flavors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



“Yo, Partner!” Yosuke called as he stepped through the torii gate of Tatsuhime Shrine, two fast food cups in his hands. He quickly walked over to where Yu was sitting on the steps of the shrine, and handed him one of the cups before he sat down beside him.

“Hey Yosuke,” his partner replied, giving him a warm smile before looking curious at the cup he now held. “What’s this?”

“Got you something cool – Junes is selling special hot chocolate for the month of October,” he said, prying the lid off of his own drink. The scent of cinnamon, cloves and ginger filled his nose, and he inhaled it for a long moment before taking a sip of the hot chocolate.

“I’ll have to let Nanako know,” Yu said as he tried it, grey eyes lighting up with interest once he tasted it. “Wow, that is pretty good.”

“Right? Ted’s been raving about it ever since he sampled it last night. Even offered to work extra shifts in exchange for the ‘spicy hot chocolate’ as he calls it.” Yosuke grinned at the memory of Teddie’s excited expression, and Yu chuckled.

“I’ll have to convince Dojima-san to have some,” his friend mused thoughtfully. “Maybe I can get him to cut back on coffee...although maybe not, if this is only going to be around for a month.”

“A little bird told me we’re getting in something similar for Christmas,” Yosuke said with a sly smile. “And I miiiight have copied down the website url of the supplier, since apparently they sell the flavour mix year-round online...”

“It would be a shame if you happened to lose that website address,” Yu replied with a sly smile of his own.

“Yeah, it would be a real shame,” Yosuke agreed, letting his gaze follow the trail of steam rising from Yu’s cup. It was nice, just hanging out like this with Yu. Sure, they sometimes did stuff together after school or in the evenings, but doing something on the weekends was rare, since Yosuke often worked those.

Taking another sip of his drink, Yosuke sighed and muttered, “Wish we didn’t have midterms coming up, though. Those plus the cultural festival means it’s gonna be a busy month.”

“Mmm. Want me to help you study?” Yu asked, laughing softly as Yosuke beamed at him.

“That would be great! You’re the best partner in the whole wide world, you know?” Yosuke exclaimed, nearly spilling both their drinks as he slung an arm around Yu’s shoulders and pulled him close. “Thanks, partner,” he muttered softly in Yu’s ear, getting another gentle laugh.

“No problem at all. That’s what partners are for, right?” Yosuke nodded and loosened his hold, pleasantly surprised when Yu remained leaning against him. The conversation turned to possible activities their class could do for the upcoming festival, and Yosuke smiled, happy to be able to relax for even a little while. 


End file.
